mafiawikiaorg-20200216-history
Kill the Irishman
Kill the Irishman is a 2011 American Biopic crime film, it is based on the life of Irish-American gangster Danny Greene, and was adapted from the book To Kill the Irishman: The War That Crippled the Mafia by Rick Porrello. Before entering production, Kill the Irishman had a troubled development stage that lasted over a decade. Production commenced in 2009, with filming taking place in and around Detroit. The film chronicles the rise and fall of Danny Greene. He worked as a longshoreman in the Cleveland docks, until being chosen to serve as interim president in 1961. In 1964, he was convicted of embezzling $11,500 of the union's funds. After his conviction, Greene rose through the criminal underworld in Cleveland, and waged war on the Mafia for control of the city. After many failed attempts, Greene was assassinated on October 6, 1977 by contract killer Ray Ferritto. His death ultimately led to the demise of the Cleveland Mafia Plot In 1960 Danny Greene and his childhood friends Billy McComber and Art Sneperger are longshoremen at the Cleveland docks. The members are exploited by corrupt union boss Jerry Merke, and the leadership of the International Longshoremen's Association urges Greene to run against him. Sneperger cannot pay a gambling debt to Cleveland Mafia Capo John Nardi. In return for Sneperger's debt being forgiven, Greene supplies Nardi's crew with goods stolen from the docks. Merke finds out, demands a cut of Greene's profits, and then sends an enforcer to kill him. Instead, Greene beats up the enforcer, then beats up Merke, throws the union leader out of his office, and is later elected union president. He improves the working conditions at the docks while continuing his dealings with Nardi. Greene's corruption is exposed by The Plain Dealer. Cleveland Police Detective Joe Manditski, who grew up with Greene in Collinwood, arrests him. Bankrupt and facing prison, Greene plea bargains to lesser charges in return for becoming an FBI informant and being banned for life from organized labor. Greene is released and moves his unhappy wife and daughters back to Collinwood. Nardi gets him work as an enforcer for Hungarian Jewish loan shark Shondor Birns, and later helps pitch a deal to Mafia Capo Jack Licavoli: Greene will force the city's garbage haulers to join the union Licavoli controls. Greene, McComber, Sneperger, and ex-Hells Angel Keith Ritson terrorize many into joining, but Greene's friend Mike Frato refuses. Licavoli orders Greene to kill Frato, but Greene balks because Frato has ten children. Nardi tells him privately that, "You wanted to play in the big leagues. Sometimes you have to do things you don't wanna do." As Greene prepares to kill Frato with a car bomb, he learns from the FBI that Sneperger has returned to gambling, and has become an informant for Manditsky. That night Greene assigns Sneperger to set the bomb under Frato’s car and presses the detonator as he does it. An enraged Frato later shoots at Greene in a park. Greene returns fire, kills Frato, and is arrested for murder, but released after Frato's driver tells Manditski that Greene acted in self-defense. Having had enough, Greene's long suffering wife leaves him and takes the children. Greene sees his elderly Irish neighbor, Grace O’Keefe, being evicted. He intervenes, pays her rent, and she gratefully gives him her father's gold Celtic cross to wear for protection. Greene begins to use his money and connections to help other Irish-Americans in need, and earns the nickname "The Robin Hood of Collinwood". Greene wants to open his own restaurant, and asks Shondor Birns to help him. Birns arranges a $70,000 loan from the Gambinos, but Birns' courier buys cocaine with the money and gets arrested. Birns and Greene argue over which of them should pay back the money; when Greene refuses to pay, Birns hires a hitman to kill him. Greene narrowly escapes, and later kills Birns with a car bomb. After Mafia boss John T. Scalish dies, both Nardi and Licavoli are considered for succession. Licavoli is chosen due to his closer ties to the Five Families and decides to charge Greene 30% "street tax" for doing business in Cleveland. Greene refuses to pay, crudely mocks Licavoli's Italian heritage, and vows, "The Irishman's in business for himself now." An outraged Licavoli has Greene's house blown up, but he survives. He then attempts to demote Nardi and take away his crew, only to have the latter join forces with Greene. Vowing to take over Cleveland together, Greene and Nardi start by organizing the murders of Licavoli’s associates, many of whom are blown up. Thirty-six car bombings occur during the summer of 1976, drawing national attention and humiliating Licavoli. After failing multiple times to kill Greene, Licavoli is forced to humbly ask Genovese boss Anthony Salerno to help him kill Nardi and Greene. Having learned of this from the FBI, Greene claims that he wants to leave Cleveland and buy a ranch in Texas, but needs to raise $2 million. Wishing to size up their enemies, Greene and Nardi travel to New York and invite Salerno to invest in the ranch. After they leave, Salerno orders his associates to hire hitman Ray Ferritto to kill them both. Nardi is killed in a car explosion, McComber dies in a bombing at the Cleveland docks, and Ritson is shot near his house. Detective Manditski lets Greene know that a master killer is after him. He offers Greene protection, but is told, "My enemies will be taken care of." During a dentist's appointment on October 6, 1977, Greene notices a car being parked next to his but makes nothing of it because the man who left the car was unknown to him. Returning to his car, Greene is stopped by a small group of young boys riding bikes. In a gesture of admiration to the spunkiest of them, he gives the boy a necklace with a meaningful history to him. He notices Ferritto driving by slowly, and accepts that he is about to die, Ferritto detonates a bomb on the car next to Greene's, killing Greene instantly. Cast * Ray Stevenson as Danny Greene * Vincent D'Onofrio as John Nardi * Val Kilmer as Joe Manditski * Christopher Walken as Alex Birns * Linda Cardellini as Joan Madigan * Marcus Thomas as Billy McComber * Vinnie Jones as Keith Ritson * Tony Lo Bianco as Jack Licavoli * Paul Sorvino as Anthony "Fat Tony" Salerno * Fionnula Flanagan as Grace O'Keefe * Mike Starr as Leo "Lips" Moceri * Steve Schirripa as Mike Frato * Vinny Vella as Frank "Little Frank" Brancato * Bob Gunton as Jerry Merke * Tony Darrow as Mikey Mendarolo * Jason Butler Harner as Art Sneperger * Robert Davi as Ray Ferritto Category:Movies Category:Biographical films Category:2011 films Category:Cleveland Crime Family